The World Series
by riaddict
Summary: The Red Sox is on the way to winning the World Series at Fenway. Will Jane be able to swing a home run? Complete(?) Continue (?)
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:

All characters are not mine. No infringement intended. No commercial value.

Maura left the morgue early to drop by Whole Foods to stock on tofu chips, kale chips, nuts and organic popcorn. She also needed to stock up on her organic vegetable that Jane is slowly taking part of. After the Red Sox won the qualifying game that entitled it to enter the World Series, Jane has been excited like a child in a candy store. Everything revolved around the Red Sox' would be game schedule. Maura knows Jane wanted to catch the games live and not some dvred version. Korsak once jokingly said that he would offer a peace pact with the gangs to ensure a crime free season to ensure a no-call-in the-middle-of-game- watching-spree. The first game was due today, and the group agreed to watch it at Maura's place for her wide screen tv and all the couch space.

Maura was on the organic beer section when her phone rang a familiar tune. It's Jane.

"Don't even think of getting organic beer."

"How did you know what I am going to get?" Maura smiled to her phone and turned her head hoping that Jane will be somehow just behind her or at the end of the aisle.

"Your assistant told me you left already. Figured you would be all mother hen and prepare for later. Listen, I will bring dinner later, don't worry about it."

"But Jane, I am capable of preparing food for a party of five, its still early. You know how I doubt your nutrition value appreciation"

"My what? Listen doctor smarty-pants, it's the first game of the World Series and I would like to eat the food that I should be eating as if I am there at Fenway. No buts, okay?"

"Okay." Maura relented, smiled and walked away from the organic beer section. "Whatever you say Jane. What time do I expect you guys to be at home?" Maura caught herself saying "home" instead of "my house", somehow, there is a conjugal feel to it, as if she shared it with Jane.

"Will be probably be there around seven, Frost and I have a lead to check with that latest floater. See you later, kay?"

Maura pushed the end button and made her way to the check out counter. She decided to leave the place and go to another store that will have the regular beer for the boys.

Since Casey left for Afghanistan, Jane has not yet talked to her about Casey's offer. All she knows is that Casey asked Jane to marry him or he will go back to enlist. Casey has gone back to Afghanistan; does it mean that Jane turned down his proposal? But Maura also knows that they still keep in touch via Skype. She doesn't want to ask, although the uncertainty of the information leaves her so much discomfort in not knowing. Maura felt her world went out of axis when Jane told her about Casey's offer of marriage. She didn't know how she handled herself when Jane told her that day in the nursing home. She must have been so good at hiding her true emotions that Jane never noticed the change in her eyes at the announcement. However, ever since Casey went back, Jane never discussed the matter and it appeared to her that the lanky detective had pushed the matter to the back burner. Jane still goes on her day-to-day activities as if nothing is bothering her. They still spend as much time together as they did then. There was no disruption in their routine. Friday nights are spent at the Robber or at her place, watching movies or any Sport Center special that was dvred. Sunday nights are for dinners in her place, with Angela manning her kitchen and Jane and her brothers tasked to clean up afterwards. Maura felt like everything was back to normal, and she dread the day that that routine will be once again disrupted out of its regularity. After years of being alone, Maura felt that she somehow belonged. Belonged to whom? Was she really that deprived as a child that she longed to have a sense of belongingness to family? Or to someone? She had accepted the fact that she is different, that no one could understand her. That she is destined to be alone. However, since Jane offered her friendship and let her into the detective's family, her sense of isolation had been completely set aside.

Maura entered the house bringing with her the stuff she got from the stores. Aside for the chips and dips, she made a stop at a liquor store to stock her Sub Zero with beers and sodas. Angela was already in her kitchen, fussing about making dinner. Angela noticed Maura with her loot and hurriedly left the counter to help Maura

"Hello dear, Jane told me that the boys will be watching the first game here tonight. I was hoping to prepare dinner you'll never know how hungry these kids could be!" Angela was already giddy with the excitement of having the boys over.

Angela took the beers and soda and placed them inside the Sub Zero. Angela noticed that the refrigerator is still stocked with Jane's beer but decided to forego telling Maura that she still have a few bottles left. Angela knows how the doctor is very fond of Jane and she somehow wishes that Jane would just open her eyes and see Maura's efforts.

Maura took the chips and dips to the island counter and arranged the stocks. She will later place them in those plastic containers that she bought for the purpose. She discovered too late that with the boisterous rough housing of the Rizzoli clan require food containers made of tougher materials.

"Jane called to say that she would be bringing dinner."

Angela smirked, "Honey, you know that Jane will just bring here a cardboard box with pizza in it. I better start preparing something. You want me to do that Italian salad that you are so fond of?"

"Thank you, but I really could do it myself Angela. I'll just freshen up a bit."

Maura went to her bedroom and decided to get a quick shower before helping Angela in the kitchen. She is also excited with the prospect of an informal gathering at her place in the middle of a workweek.

Jane arrived carrying two boxes of pizza and a whole bucket of fried chicken.

"See what I told you?" Angela asked Maura while getting the boxes from Jane.

"Told her what?" Jane asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I told her that your concept of dinner is one inside a cardboard box."

"I disagree, pizza is a complete meal and healthy too. As a matter of fact, I ordered half with the mushroom toppings as Maura likes." Jane was already on her way to the fridge to get a beer.

Maura smiled as she heard that Jane ordered her favorite pizza topping although she knows Jane detest anything that has to do with the fungus family.

"We also prepared some Italian salad and Angela made some mac and cheese."

"Sounds like a party to me" Jane quipped while drinking her beer from the bottle.

The doorbell rings, which Jane hurriedly answered while it signaled Maura and Angela to prepare the table.

Frost and Korsak made their way to the dining room and pleasantries were exchanged. Korsak thanked Maura for opening up her house for their viewing pleasure and Angela for feeding them something other than fast food.

Maura was feeling ecstatic while picking her greens and eating her pizza which Jane brought from outside. Some minutes passed before Frankie arrived and a new space at the table was created.

The conversation was free flowing with the main topic of wanting the Sox to sweep the series and have the final game played at Fenway. Through all the banters, Maura was just observing Jane and her childish excitement around her favorite baseball team. Angela, for her part, was watching Maura steal those glances at Jane. She wonders how Jane could be so oblivious to everything the doctor has been doing for her daughter.

The group then transferred to Maura's living room when the games broadcast started. Maura stayed in the kitchen to help Angela clean up, but Angela insisted that Maura should join the group in watching the game.

Before going to the living room, Maura prepared the organic popcorn and the chips she bought earlier. She then set them down in the center table while the boys were already discussing the starting line up for the Sox. Jane got up and went to the kitchen to get some more beers where she found Angela clearing up. Jane also picked up a bottle of fruit juice knowing Maura wouldn't like beer and wine doesn't seem to be an appropriate beverage while watching a baseball game.

"Ma, leave that I'll do that later after the game."

"Are you staying the night?"

"Probably, I think the game will take at least more than two hours to finish. I can stay in the guest room I guess. I'll just go to my apartment early morning tomorrow for a change of clothes."

"Oh, okay. I'll just clear these things and place everything in the dishwasher. You can finish up later. I think I'll forego the game, I have an early morning assignment for Stanley."

"Okay Ma, I'll clean up later. See you tomorrow."

Angela left and let Jane finish the work. She knew the night will drag on knowing the game will get the boys and Jane too excited to settle down.

Jane went back to the living room and sat next to Maura. Jane gave Maura the bottle of fruit juice that Maura took appreciatively. As the game went on, the Angela could hear the group's collective shouts of disappointments and excitement and wondered how Maura could tolerate the boisterous behavior. Angela knows that Jane is surely a special friend to Maura to endure such abuse.

On the third inning, Jane's phone started to ring. Maura waited for her own cellphone to ring, but it remained silent.

"Hey, quite that thing out." Frankie shouted towards Jane.

"Do we have a body?"

Jane glanced at her phone's screen and saw that it was Casey, wanting to Skype. Jane placed the ringer on silent to give in to Frankie's request?

"There. Happy now?" Jane took her phone and placed it on the table.

Maura saw a glimpse of the phone's screen and saw Casey's name flashing across it. The ringing phone was later forgotten.

After the game, Frost, Frankie and Korsak said their good byes. The guys were so happy since the Sox' won the first game of the series. Plans were made to converge at Maura's the next day for game 2. Jane tried to talk Maura out of it, but the doctor simply shut her down and told the group to be there at exactly the same time.

Jane stayed behind to help Maura clean up.

"Are you staying?" the doctor asked.

"Figured I should clean up being the ring leader of this shenanigan." Jane replied while staring to clear the table of the empty beer bottles.

Maura took the serving plates and moved toward the kitchen. She wanted to ask Jane why she didn't answer Casey's call but wouldn't know how to start.

"Was it Casey who called earlier?" the doctor finally asked.

Jane shut the dishwasher's door and fiddled with the controls before looking at Maura.

'Yeah, I don't feel like talking to him. Not yet anyway, he should know that it is Game night."

"Jane, that is.. that is.."

"That is, what? I just don't know how I feel towards him right now."

"Meaning?"

"I still don't have an answer to his proposal. Somehow, I don't know if we really, really fit. You know what I mean? The one day he shows up in my apartment, he cleaned up the place."

Maura opened her mouth to reply but Jane cut her off.

"I mean, he even did my laundry and cleaned the refrigerator for Christ's sake!"

"Don't you want someone as thoughtful and helpful as Casey?"

"Maura, if I'd wanted a wife, I'd have asked you." Jane smirked.

Maura was caught completely off guard by Jane's statement. Her heart started beating faster, and she felt her throat dry. She had to wet her lips before speaking.

"Well, why didn't you?"

"Because… I wasn't your type. Remember?"

"Because you're bossy?" Maura replied but the thumping in her heart wants her to say other things.

"I'm bossy? I was the one who cleared the plates and turned on the dishwasher." And Jane chuckled. "We should go to bed, we need to be early for tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

The World Series Chapter 2

After watching the first game of the World Series in Maura's house, Jane and the gang were not able to go back for the succeeding games. A series of homicides took the Boston area. Jane's group has been tracking all leads available to them, getting the group working even on the weekend. Maura, on the other hand, has finished all autopsies and is already waiting for some test results to finalize her reports. She wasn't able to see Jane over the weekend and all plans of watching the games in her place has been set aside. Jane came over last night for dinner, as requested by Angela, but the detective appeared grumpy and tired from lack of sleep. The evening was spent watching the recorded games wherein Jane keep professing that she should be able to catch the game live at Fenway since it would be a "history in the making".

"Just think of it Maura, after 95 years, the Sox may finally have another championship game at Fenway." Jane told her while having dinner. Maura, understood what Jane was trying to say. She knows how the detective loves the Sox and the ballpark, even to the extent of planning to hold her own wedding there.

At the thought of Jane's fantasy wedding, Maura felt her heart skipped a beat. They were not able to talk about Casey's proposal or about their last conversation. Maura is still at a lost as to what Jane is contemplating on Casey's proposal.

Jane was slumped in her desk chair, still trying to connect the physical evidence they gathered in one of the three pending homicide cases that decided to coincide with the World Series. Frost on the other hand was tapping in his computer, looking for any electronic lead that will get them anywhere. Frankie was on loan from the drug unit since in one homicide, the CSU found a packet of cocaine in the victim's body. The detectives suspect that all three cases are drug related since all victims were members of the same gang suspected to be drug movers.

A clatter of heels walking on the marble floor disturbed the otherwise serene surrounding of the place. Maura was walking hurriedly towards the team, smiling up to her eyes, together with the bounce of her hair.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes, Miss Sunshine!" Jane greeted the doctor.

"Good morning detectives, Jane." Maura stood in Jane's desk side.

"You got the results for us doc?" Frost asked.

"Yes, among other things."

Jane raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out what Maura has in store for them.

"I think I'm more interested on those other things Doc." Jane jokingly looked at the doctor intently.

Maura stopped and took a deep breath before speaking. She glanced at the eyes looking at her intently before stating her real reason for coming up to the bullpen.

"I was able to get tickets for the game tomorrow."

"What! Are you kidding?" Jane hurriedly stood up from her chair and approached Maura. The joy in Jane's eyes couldn't be denied while Frost and Frankie were already bumping their fists together.

"How were you able to get this?" Frankie took his share of the tickets.

"O my God, right on top of the dug-out! These are prime seats doc!" Frost smile was as wide as his mouth would allow.

Korsak got his ticket and right away gave Maura a peck on the cheeks. "Gotta hand it to you Doc, you never cease to amaze me."

Jane, mouth still open from the surprise, took the ticket and look at it in shock.

"This is better than passing the detective's exam." Frankie muttered.

"This is better than sex, man!" Frost exclaimed and then wished he could take it back because of Maura's surprised look.

"Better than a wedding proposal!" Jane interjected.

All eyes are upon Jane when the words were expelled from her lips.

"Well, I'm glad you think so." Maura said and smiled at Jane.

"How were you able to pull this one Doc? Tickets are already sold out."

"Well, if being the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts won't let me pull some strings, I have a family name that can be used as a back-up." Maura explained while looking at Jane. Jane looked at the doctor lovingly and said, "Thank you Maura. This is just perfect."

"See you all tomorrow then." With that the doctor walked away.

Jane went back to her seat, while still smiling about her luck in getting the tickets for tomorrow's game at Fenway.

Frost on the other hand, was still looking at Jane.

"Uhhm.. so I take it that there is a wedding proposal already?" Frost eyed his partner intently.

"If you can call it a proposal. Sounded to me more of an ultimatum"

"Or it could be because the question came from someone you don't want to be asking."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying, maybe you want to be the _asker_ more than the _askee."_

"Asker – askee, you are a very weird man, Frost." Jane was trying to deflect from the issue.

"Come on Jane, after so may years together you still doubt my wisdom."

"Wisdom? Wisdom on what?"

"I think I deserve more credit here. You have a ticket to a world series."

"As do you crazy man."

"C'mon Jane, you know what I mean." Frost then turned his eye towards the direction where Maura took her exit.

"I don't get what you mean."

"Damn girl, you really that dense? I'm saying, you have a ticket to the world series, all you have to do is swing the bat!"

Jane looked at the ticket that she is holding and replied, "Yeah? What if I miss?"

Shaking her head, Jane took some files and dumped it in Frost's table. "Here, try to decipher this numbers and its connection to the three victims. If you found a connection, I'll consider your wisdom. I'm going to get some coffee." Jane stood up and left the bullpen.

"You know you'll get a home run, you are just afraid to swing the bat!" Frost shouted to him while Jane was making her exit.

Instead of going down to the cafeteria, Jane went out of the building and bought coffee from the corner bistro. She sat on one of the tables and ponders her situation.

She needed to get out of the office, the cases has been consuming her.

Inasmuch as she doesn't want to admit it, Frost stroke a nerve in his observation. And her last conversation with Maura's about Casey's proposal was also a revelation. Now that Casey asked for marriage, she is in a quandary whether she would really fit into Casey's role for her. Of whether it was really what she wanted in her life. Sure, the thought of having a boyfriend was acceptable to her. For that was expected, demanded even. But still, she doubts her future with Casey for she knows that she is not fully happy with him. Will she continue the farce that is her relationship with Casey? Casey was convenient for her. He is always out of the country and he let her do what she wants in her career. But this latest development meant more than just being able to go with the flow. How long will her marriage life be?

On the other hand, one thing is for sure, she doesn't need any question or does she have any doubt if she were to ask the same question to Maura. With Maura, she has everything settled. Maura knows her well enough to know when to push her buttons and just let her be. Sometimes, oftentimes, she feels the doctor feels the same way. But, irony of ironies, detective Jane lacks courage in asking Maura. Jane is afraid to risk losing her best friend and have nothing.

She was thankful for the cases as it completely took her mind off the proposal, but she doesn't want homicide cases turning up just to escape the inevitable.

Jane went home to her apartment and started to feel guilty when she saw Jo Friday jumping up and down to meet her. Jane quickly noticed that the dog food she left on the dish bowl had been consumed and hurriedly went to the cupboard to get food for Jo Friday. Jane's phone beeped signaling a text message. It was Maura.

"_I was wondering what would be an appropriate attire for tomorrow's game"_

Jane slumped to the couch and fired a reply right away.

"_Wear something warm, temp might get lower tomorrow night. No gowns then."_

Jane smiled to herself knowing that the doctor is already planning her ensemble for tomorrow night.

"_Don't we have to have some lucky color or dress to wear to help your team win tomorrow?"_

"_Wear something red." _ Jane fired off her reply.

Maura read Jane's reply and was in a quandary whether the detective was joking or serious. She knows the Chinese believe that the color red brings good luck or was it because of Red Sox' uniform? Should she get her own jersey?

"_You are not much help."_

"_It's a baseball game doc, not a runway. Don't make us like look like your serfs."_

Maura smiled at Jane's last message. The doctor wanted to text, "_But I only wanted to look good for you" _ but sent this instead_ "Good night Jane."_

"_Good night Maura. See you tom."_

The whole day was spent running after the perpetrator that the group was able to identify. One of the tests returned a positive ID and Jane and Frost was able to extricate the suspect from his hiding place. Jane wasn't able to see Maura the whole day and she only sent a text message telling the doctor that she will just pick her up at her house so they could go to Fenway together.

After processing and booking their perp, Frost has been too excited to stop talking about Fenway and the upcoming game.

"So, are you ready to swing the bat yet?"

"You really don't know when to give up, are you?"

"Nope. I wouldn't want to wait 95 years for your pennant."

"See you later Frost, if the Sox' win tonight, I might have the courage to swing my own bat."

"I have the feeling you will partner!" But Jane was already too far to hear him.

Jane just went to her apartment and change into more appropriate clothing. She hurriedly drove to Maura's knowing that Boston traffic will be horrendous on the way to Fenway. She used her own key to Maura's house to enter.

"Maura?"

"Will be down in a minute."

Jane went to the kitchen to get herself a beer. She knows a Maura minute would more likely take a quarter of an hour. She then planted herself in front of the TV to watch the pre-game review.

When Maura went down, Jane was surprised to see the doctor wearing a white Red Sox jersey. The uniform embraced the doctor's curves, with her wavy honey blond curls falling beside her face, Jane was dumbfounded for a few seconds.

"I take this is an appropriate attire then?" Maura asked.

Blinking Jane answered, "More than appropriate. But then, where's the red? " Jane could not imagine the effort that Maura employed just to go to a baseball game.

'I assure you I am wearing something red. Red for luck, right?" Maura replied and smiled at her. "Should we be leaving?"

Jane's mind went into overdrive wondering what red article of clothing is Maura wearing other than the jersey. Maura is wearing jeans and boots. But she certainly cannot see any piece of clothing that resembles the color red.

"uh, yes, yes, red for luck. We should be leaving." Jane replied. "I'll just get your coat."

On the way to Fenway, Jane keeps on talking about the possibility of the Red Sox winning the series at Fenway and how the Sox waited for 95 years to play the World Series at her beloved stadium. For her part, Maura was happy that she was able to read up on the curse of the bambino and other Fenway myths. That way, she could relate with Jane's soliloquy. Maura also knew that Jane's tirade is a way for the detective to hide what she truly feels.

Frost, Korsak and Frankie were already waiting for them at the entrance gate. Frankie has been waving his hands for Jane to notice them. Maura saw Frankie and tugged Jane's elbow to catch her attention. The duo approached the men already in line for the entrance.

"Nice outfit, doc." Korsak greeted Maura.

"Thank you, Sargent Korsak."

" Will be a bit chilly later here."

"Jane, I think.."

Jane raised up the jackets that she has been holding to show that she did not forget Maura's coat inside the car. 'Wouldn't want you to have frostbite later, doc."

Frost clears his throat, "Uhm, pageboy, good for you to remember."

"Keep blabbing weird guy and you might get a strike out."

"Ready to swing your bat?" Frost whispered to Jane.

Jane looked at Maura who was busy talking to Frankie and Korsak. Jane shrugged.

"What's with you man, if I have a star player like that, I'll be swinging away."

"She is not my star player."

Frost rolled out his eyes, "Really? How many people do you know will go out of their way just to give you and your friends tickets to the world series?"

"None."

"I rest my case then."

The group was able to get inside the ball -park and was equally awed by the surroundings specially when they took their assigned seats.

"Out of the nosebleed sections!" Jane exclaimed. "Thank you Maura for this! And the boys love it too. I don't know how to repay you for this."

Maura looked at her friend, seeing all the appreciation and happiness in Jane's eyes, made her tear up herself. "You don't need to repay me Jane. I love doing this."

Jane inhaled the excitement in the air, Maura was also taking in all scenery. It was Maura's first time inside Fenway.

"I now realize why you want to get married here." Maura told Jane. She remembered that Jane told her once she wants to get married at the mound at Fenway.

Jane looked at the doctor. "You remember that?"

Maura nodded. "I remember everything you say."

Jane smiled and looked towards the mound. She pointed it to Maura, "See that spot? The ceremony should be held there."

"I just wonder how a very private person like you would want to get married in a very public place."

"Well, what's wrong with shouting out to the whole world that I love y…uhm that person?"

"I guess you have a point."

"Doctor Isles guessing?" Jane teased. "Looks like we are in for an exciting game then!" But in her mind, Jane was already picturing the doctor, in her white veil, standing in the pitcher's mound of Fenway. Jane shook away the image, and looked at Maura. It was her dream wedding, and images of Maura in a wedding dress were already invading it. Maybe, she could not run away even from her subconscious.

The game went on its way, with the excitement starting early in the second inning. Jane was so fired up and Korsak was on a beer-buying spree. Popcorns and hotdogs were being sold and Jane bought one for each of them. The crowd seemed to be one in chanting, shouting and cheering for their team, including the sighs of disappointments whenever a hitter will be out. Maura was all the time observing Jane and Jane would every now and then check on the doctor to see if she is cold or if the doctor needed anything. Early in the ninth inning, people are already ready to party. The guys were already up on their feet, chanting for a strike out. After the last ball has been thrown and a loud "STRIKE 3!" has been declared by the umpire, the crowd all roared in celebration, specially Jane who raised both her hands in celebration and tightly hugged Maura. Then the inevitable happened. Jane, in all her endorphin induced happiness suddenly kissed the doctor's lips. Tentative at first, testing if the sudden intrusion will be welcomed by the doctor. Maura welcomed the detective's lips and eagerly returned the kiss. Frosk, Frankie and Korsak finally noticed what was happening between the best friends amid the crowd celebration and they too cheered the ladies. "Finally!" Frankie shouted while Frost took his camera phone and took a picture for posterity.

Sensing that they were no longer alone in their world, Jane let go of Maura and sheepishly smiled at her friends. Frost was congratulating Jane while Frankie gave Maura a big hug. Korsak cleared his throat, 'Well, I guess we will have a double celebration tonight?"

To which Jane replied, "Everything is on me!" while taking Maura's hand.

Maura smiled and whispered to Jane, "you are right. Red is a lucky color."


End file.
